


Teen Titans 2.0 Prologue

by MySuperior



Series: Teen Titans 2.0 [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Ultimates, Spider-Man (Ultimateverse), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySuperior/pseuds/MySuperior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Phil Coulson gives the lowdown for Titans 2.0 in the series prologue Note:These adventures take place in a fan-made comic universe in which the DC and Marvel universe co-exist.Most characters belong to Marvel or DC and I give them full credit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teen Titans 2.0 Prologue

Titans 2.0

Story Arc 1: Titans GO!

Prologue

1:35 AM EST

New York City

July 4th 2011 (Mon)

Triskelion/Shield Headquarters/Super-villain holding facility

Loud alarms were sounding and bright, red lights flashed as grunts from the secret government organization known as S.H.I.E.L.D gathered in a large, underground room that was full of tanks, ATV's and other vehicles and weapons. As the grunts quickly entered the room, they chattered amongst themselves about what could be going on.

"Do you think it's Osborn again," asked one grunt.

"No way," replied a female grunt. "If it were Osborn, we'd all be roasting marshmallows. It's probably that experiment on the su-" Just then, the alarms shut off and a short, pale man emerged from a panel in the centre of the floor. He wore a suit and tie and had a deathly serious look on his face. The agents, recognizing the man as Senior S.H.I.E.L.D Operative Phil Coulson, hushed immediately.

"ATTENTION AGENTS," yelled Coulson. "I apologize for the unscheduled meeting, but as you should be able to tell by the alarm's colour and sound frequency our global security has been compromised. As of now, our status is level Alpha-0. This is the highest threat to humanity that we've had since the first Ultimates-Justice league team up. As of  _exactly_ twelve o' clock midnight all physical and telepathic links with several of the world's greatest heroes have been lost. Ever worse, no physical trace  _whatsoever_ can be found of the missing heroes." Here, Coulson paused as a screen rose from the floor behind him. "Now," said Coulson returning to his briefing. "Heroes that are confirmed to have vanished include the members of the Justice League and the Ultimates." As he said this, the screen displayed pictures of Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Red Tornado, Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, two Green Lanterns, Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Wasp, Ant-Man, and Black Panther. "Other missing heroes include members of the X-Men," said Coulson as pictures of Professor X, Colossus, Iceman, and Nightcrawler appeared on the screen. "Our own Director Nick Fury has also disappeared." As Coulson said this, the tension and fear in the room reached its peak. For no one in the room had ever imagined a world without any sign, trace, or rumour of their mysterious director. Solemnly, Coulson returned to his speech."As of now, we have no estimate as to how many superheroes or mutants remain on the planet. Nor do we know exactly who or how many more may have disappeared. Unfortunately, we have no lead as to what happened, where the heroes are, or who or what may be responsible for the disappearances. However, we do have a plan. I am going to select the best-of-the-best of you grunts. Then, those of you who are selected well help me put together a team of the strongest, most resourceful superheroes left. This team will be used to bring back the other heroes. So, without further delay...let's get to work.


End file.
